Noticing
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Mission has a nightmare so she goes stargazing and thinks about Dustil. Will he ever notice the twi'lek? Light MissionDustil fluff. Plz Read! Oneshot songfic, Notice Me.


**Mission wonders if Dustil will ever notice her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will**

**888**

It has been almost five months since the Star Forge and the group was docked on Dantooine. We look down upon a lone figure leaning against the railing of her balcony. Mission looked up at the stars and sighed. She had had another nightmare about Malak. She always wondered what would've happened if Revan had gone to the dark side again. She spotted some of her favorite constellations and named the planets that were visible.

_Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go._

She calmed down by thinking about her friends. Zaalbar asleep in the next room, Carth who had become sort of like an uncle to her, Jolee was like a teenager himself and always entertained her with his jokes, Juhani was a very interesting person to know, Canderous had left a month ago, Revan who was like her sister, and finally she came to Dustil.

He had joined them on Dantooine after the Star Forge and had gotten to know Carth again. It was a bittersweet reunion because Dustil still had hard feelings against his dad but he was starting to forgive. Mission was sad to admit that she had a crush on him and wondered if he liked her back. It was doubtful since they were almost always argued. They didn't see each other often but when they did they could argue like there was no tommorow. Her favorite nickname for him was Dustball and he called her Punk. Their fights were mostly just playful banter and Mission considered him a friend, maybe not her best friend, but a friend all the same. He was constantly pulling her lekku to annoy her. She pretended to be mad but secretly she enjoyed the attention. He just didn't seem to notice that she wanted more than friendship. What would it take?

_If I cut my hair,  
if I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
if I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me._

Maybe she could change her clothes, she did dress like a tomboy. But what did he like? Would he like a dancer's outfit? No. She shouldn't have to change herself just to grab a guy's attention even if he was incredibly cute. She moaned and laid her head in her arms. Well at least her mind was off her nightmare but now it was on something worse. She had to face the facts, Dustil would never like her. He saw her as a little kid and would never be interested in a tomboyish street rat. She could try flirting with him but she wasn't very good at that kind of thing. She could ask Carth to spy for her, no he'd mess it up. Revan? No she'd tease her about it. Zaalbar could threaten him, but Dustil wouldn't understand him. She was running out of ideas, every way she turned there was a dead-end. She looked skyward again.

_Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I don't wanna sink your ship,  
It's not about the scholarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just aren't true,  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
So don't you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me_

She could just outright tell him her feelings, but she knew that he would turn her down. Make her crash and burn. A breeze blew and she shivered. Why had she chosen to wear this thin robe on this cold night? She pulled the red silky material closer but couldn't bring herself to go inside. The sky was so clear and she hadn't been able to stargaze in a long time. The last time she had gone star gazing was with Dustil. They had lain on top of the _Hawk _and had spent hours finding constellations and making up names for the ones they didn't know. Mission smiled at the memory and thought maybe Dustil did like her, otherwise why did he hang out with her? He had been acting strangely lately, tripping over stuff when she was in the room, brushing past her and finding reasons to touch her, but it was probably just coincidence. Her mind was playing tricks on her, when you have a crush your mind tries to find symbols in every look, touch, or word. She looked down at the ground and admired the landscape. These apartments were new, built just after they docked.

She saw someone walking along the path below, he looked up and waved to her. It was Dustil, she waved back and he continued walking back inside. What was he doing up so late?

_I'm not like the rest,  
I don't care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh don't get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
if I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
If I cut my hair,  
if I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
if I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me.._

Mission leaned against the rail again and groaned in frustration, "Dustil, when will you notice?" "Notice what?" a voice behind her asked. She whipped around and came face to face with Him. "What are you doing here, Dustball?" she asked, "Just wondering what you're doing out here this late" he replied walking up to her and joining her stargazing. "I could ask you the same thing" she said, walking towards the door.

"How'd you get in my room anyway?" she faced him again and he turned. "You're not the only one who knows how to pick a lock" he smirked. She smiled, "Pretty night huh?" she looked at the stars once more. "Yea beautiful" he said, she looked at him but he wasn't looking at the sky. His eyes glittered as he watched her. She blushed, "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked distractedly. "Not yet" he mumbled, he stomped over to her and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back, "Wanna hang out tommorow Dustil?" she asked, and he nodded. He kissed her forehead, and pulled one of her lekku as he walked to the door. "Night Mish" he whispered, "Night Dust" she whispered back. He shut the door behind him and Mission touched her lips.

He noticed me!

888

Just an idea, hope you liked it! I might continue it, adding what happens when they hang out the next day. Click the purple button!


End file.
